


Single and Ready to Mingyu

by nickelsleeve



Series: Crack!Fic [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: In Which Svt tries to get Mingyu laid.Chatfic.Crack.





	Single and Ready to Mingyu

**Author's Note:**

> So, this originally started on my twitter. I like puns and the title made me giggle. I'm sorry to everyone who has to read this.

Vernon: guys we have a problem  
Seungcheol: what?  
Jihoon: mingyu is being even more of a dick than I am when I don't get my coffee  
Jeonghan: you shouldn't be consuming caffeine anyway it's bad for you  
Seungkwan: soda > coffee  
Vernon: GUYS THE POINT  
Seungcheol: wait what's up with mingyu  
Jun: I believe he needs to get, what's the word, laid  
Wonwoo: don't look the fuck at me  
Chan: hey wat r we tlking bout  
Jeonghan: BOYS. Language.  
Seungcheol: I'm still confused   
Vernon: mingyu is being awful and needs to get laid  
Soonyoung: I....I am going to leave this conversation   
Joshua: doesn't mingyu need to get married first?  
Minghao: Joshua...  
Seungkwan: Joshua  
Jihoon: I'm face palming  
Jeonghan: but you and I aren't married Josh....  
Vernon: What  
Seungcheol: what?  
Wonwoo: what  
Jun: What!?  
Soonyoung: .........what  
Chan: wat  
Seungkwan: what  
Vernon: what????????  
Minghao: wha  
Jihoon: I knew it.  
Jun: we could try the internet?  
Chan: 4 wat?  
Vernon: like...tinder?  
Jun: someone has to swipe right on him right?  
Wonwoo: STOP LOOKING AT ME  
Jeonghan: I'm removing chan from this conversation  
Seungcheol: I still don't get it  
Jihoon: MINGYU NEEDS SEX  
Seokmin: Srry I'm late, what's going on?  
Seokmin: OH  
Seokmin: Yeah, I agree.  
Wonwoo: I TOLD YOU TO STOP LOOKING AT ME   
Vernon: Okay, so let's make a tinder profile for mingyu  
Minghao: and put what? tall and pissed?  
Seungcheol: Wait. Why does Mingyu need to get laid again?  
Vernon: Because he's being an asshole and people who get laid aren't assholes.  
Seungcheol: ok i think i get it now  
Jihoon: DO YOU  
Jihoon: DO  
Jihoon: YOU

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be added to whenever I get the inspiration.


End file.
